Best Friends ?
by alliejturtle
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. Will Inuyasha realized how he really feels about his best friend before she is gone from his life. rating may change
1. Intro

I don't own Inuyasha but I think it is safe to save that all fan fiction writers don't own who they write about or they won't write about them.

---

Ok here is a little bit of a background story,

Inuyasha and Kagome met when she was 5 and he was 6. After they have been inseparable since that day. When they entered middle school (or what some people call it junior high) they met Sango and Miroku. Also the story starts off their senior year of high school. Kagome 17, Sango 17, Miroku 18, and Inuyasha 18.

Later in the story I'll tell you the details of how they met but for now this is really it.

On a note:

1. This is set in the present time so there won't be any trips down a well.

2. Also I don't really like Kikyou if you like her a lot don't read this

3. In this world demons and humans live together peaceful (well most of the time)

4. The pairings are INKA, SAMI

Ok, that is all I have to tell you to start the story (I think) hope you like it.


	2. Morning pains

Chapter One

Kagome slept in her bed when someone knocked on her door.

"Who door is" Kagome mumbled out.

"Hey sis your going to be late for your first day of school if you don't get up" Souta called through the door.

"WHAT!!" Kagome rushed out of bed and ran into the bathroom with clothes in her hand. Then she rushed downstairs and was about to run out the door.

"Kagome" her mother called.

"I got to go mom or I'll be late"

"No you won't" her mom appeared out of the kitchen. Just then Kagome hear a beeping noise come from here room. It was her alarm clock.

"Souta, I am going to kill you" Kagome screamed as she ran after her little brother.

"It wasn't I my idea" He screamed as Kagome tackled him to the ground.

"So?" Kagome said as she started to tickle him.

"It … was… Sango's…idea" he said in between laughs.

"Kagome get off your brother it's not lady like" Their mother called out.

"Your lucky this time squirt" Kagome said as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to have a quick breakfast then head off" Kagome said as she put some bead into the toaster.

"May I ask why?" Her mother said as she sipped her coffee.

"Well I want be there early since it is the first day and I have to pay back Sango for that lovely wake up call" the toaster popped up the toast. She took it out buttered it and put cinnamon and sugar on it (mmm…I'm hungry now).

"Ok have a good first day"

Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. She walked for a few minutes when someone grabbed her from behind. Kagome screamed and jabbed her elbow into her attacker.

"Damn Kagome that hurt" Kagome turned around to she Inuyasha grabbing his gut.

"I'm so sorry, but that's what you get for sneaking up on someone"

"Good shot Kagome" Miroku said as he crossed the street. Sango was walking with him. Miroku had his arm across her shoulders.

"Why thank you Miroku. Why my dear Sango I was hoping to see you" Kagome said as she walked over to her.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Oh you know why my dear Sango"

"I don't know what you are talking about" She said with a nervous look.

"I must tell you that my lovely brother already gave you up"

"H..he…did?" she slowly backed up.

"Yes, do you have anything to say?" She smiled a creepy smile at her.

"Yeah, bye" and with that Sango took off running to their school.

Inuyasha and Miroku were left behind as they watched Kagome chase after Sango.

"Ok? What was that about?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku as they started to walk to school.

"Well, it is rather funny. Yesterday Sango called to talk to Kagome. When Souta answered the phone she told him to wake her up before Kagome's alarm clock rang. She told him to tell Kagome she was going to be late."

"I guess it safe to say Sango's plan worked" Inuyasha laughed. The two walked to school.

----

Ok, I know it short but it the beginning and I am just starting. Review and tell me what you think


	3. Enter Kikyou

Ok this chapter is for all my reader except Daydreamer62386 because she is mean to me. She might have fooled all of you but not me. How dare she roll her eyes at me! Just because I am prettier than her doesn't mean she has to hate. Oh well I guess I will just not let her go onto my computer next time she wants to play the Sims2. That game is so fun, I guess it's the part of me that want to control a person(s) every move. Ok enough of me rambling I should get to the story. Please review and tell me what you think (Unless you're Daydreamer62386: evil glares her :) 

Chapter 2

"Ok it looks like we all have English 1 period, Science 2nd period, lunch, and then 7th period Math together" Kagome as she looked at everyone schedule.

"Wow that all the classes we have together" Sango said.

"Well no you and I have gym and history together. Inuyasha and Miroku have them at a different"

"Yeah and we knew we wouldn't have all the same classes together. I mean Kagome has miko studies and unfortunately I'm signed up for Monk 101"

All three laughed at Miroku.

"How…did…you…get a class…like that" Kagome said between laughs.

"It wasn't like I wanted to take it. My dad wants me to fallow in his footsteps" Miroku said as he looked at his feet. The three continued to laugh at him and after a few minutes he walked off slightly pissed at his friends.

"Ah guy I think we made him mad" Sango said.

"Feh, he would have done the same if it was me"

"Let's get to class" Kagome said. They walked to their English class.

When they got to their class they then headed to the back of the classroom. Sango and Kagome sat next to each other. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome and Miroku sat behind Sango. Soon other people filled into the classroom.

"Oh great he in our class" Kagome groaned as a certain wolf walked into the room.

"Maybe it won't be that bad" Sango said trying to lift her friends' sprits up. Kogua spotted Kagome and walked over.

"Oh maybe not" Miroku smiled. Inuyasha let out a small growl.

"Hey Kagome, I thought that this class was going to suck but now that I see you here. My views have changed"

"That's nice Kogua" Kagome said turning around to face Inuyasha. Kogua didn't get the hint and was about to say something when the teacher called him.

"I'll see ya later" He winked and headed to the front of the class.

"Inuyasha do you always have to growl when he comes by?" Kagome asked.

"Does he always have to be an ass" Inuyasha. Kagome turned back around and the teacher started the class.

After a few minutes a girl walked into the class room. She looks just like Kagome just colder features and not as pretty. (Oh yeah did I mention I don't like Kikyou that much) She headed to the teacher and handed him a note.

"Class it seems we have a new student joining or school. Everyone this is Kikyou. Since she is new does anyone want to give her a tour of the school?" Hands shot up in the air.

"Let's see how about Inuyasha" Kagome and Sango turned around and were surprised to see Inuyasha's hand up. Inuyasha grabbed his books and walked to the front. He took a pass from the teacher and left with Kikyou.

"Ok quite down class we still have reading to do" Everyone started to read until the bell rang. Miroku, Kagome, and Sango went walking trying to find Inuyasha. They soon found him walking down the hall with his arm wrapped around Kikyou's shoulders. Kagome was the first to see him.

"Oh well it is good he found someone" She turned and walked away. Miroku looked at Sango with a puzzled look.

"Whether she is going to admit it or not part on Kagome loves Inuyasha."

"Ok?"

"We need to find her a boyfriend or she is going to feel like a third wheel"

Ok I forgive Daydreamer62386 after all blood is thicker than ink. How do all of you like the story? Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Kagome?

Sorry for the long update. I'll try to make it long but no promise.

Chapter Three

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kagome woke up with a start. She turned off her alarm clock and rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she saw her mother putting pancakes on to a plate.

"Morning Sweetie" Kagome's mom walked over to her daughter and kissed her on her cheek.

"Morning Mom" Kagome started walking to the table when she had a sharp pain in her chest and started getting dizzy. She started to fall but her mom caught her in time.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" She helped Kagome to a chair.

"I'm ok my chest just hurts a little" she said breathlessly.

"I think I should take you to a doctor" She got up and started walking to her purse.

"No mom I'll be ok. I must have waked up to fast" she pulled the plate of pancakes toward her.

"Ok but if it happens any other time I am taking you to the doctors. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mom"

"Good now eat you breakfast before it gets cold"

Kagome ate her breakfast then walked back to her room. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. (She has a her own bathroom that connected to her room) When she got out she picked out her clothes and got dressed. She was wearing a yellow tee-shirt that a frog with big red lips. It said above the grog "Kiss me" then under the frog it said "I don't smoke" (I have that shirt and I love it!). She also put jean on and tennis shoes with a cute little frog on the heal. She put her hair in a loose bun and headed downstairs. She grabbed her backpack and said goodbye to her mom. She got into her car and made her way to school.

When she got out of her car she heard the warning bell and started to hurry to her class. She walked into her class room right before the bell rang. She sat down next to Sango. When she sat down she had a sudden rush of pain and dizziness that she had had before. Sango looked over at her friend and saw a look of pain on her face.

"Kagome are you ok?" she whispered. Kagome took a few breaths and the pain went way. She then looked over at Sango with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine"

"Ok if you are sure"

"Yep just peachy" Sango let it drop and listened to the teacher.

After class Sango and Kagome walked to gym class. They saw Inuyasha making out with Kikyou in the hall.

"Inuyasha are you coming over tonight Sango, Miroku and I was going to watch movies?"

"Hmm yeah" Inuyasha mumbled out and continued to make out with Kikyou.

"Hey Inu-baby lets ditch this place and go somewhere where we can have some more fun" Kikyou whispered.

In gym class

"Come on people I want five more laps around the track!" the gym teacher yelled out. "Kagome I know you can do better. Quit messing around and speed up!"

Sango ran up next to Kagome.

"Hey what up? You are usually racing in circles around me"

"I know . . . I'm …just having a …hard time …breathing" Kagome said starting to feel dizzy.

"Tell the couch he'll probably tell you to sit out for the day"

"No the vine wax yelled zoom"

"K..Kagome?" Sango stopped and looked at her. Kagome collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Oh my good Kagome! Someone call 911!" Sango dropped down to her friend.

"Kagome wake up please!" tears started falling from her eyes as she brushed dirt off of Kagome's face. Other students gathered around. The gym teacher who was on a cell phone felt for Kagome's pulse.

"My god her pulse is going a mile a minute"

A few minutes an ambulance came and took Kagome a way.

Sorry it short but at least I updated review please! Your reviews help me to update sooner.


	5. Doctors

Hey Everyone! Don't be mad at me for not updating. I'll try to make this as longer than my last chapter.

Chapter 4

Kagome's mom, brother, grandfather, and Sango had been waiting for four hours on any information they could get from the doctors.

"Sango sweetie, why don't you go home and rest. You have been here longer than any of us" Kirara said. (That's what I'm making Kagome's mom name)

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay here"

"Well at least go out side and get some fresh air. You can call Inuyasha and Miroku"

"Maybe you are right. I'll be back right away call me if the doctor comes" Sango sat up and walked out the ER.

She took out her cell phone and punched in Miroku's number. After two rings Miroku picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku, it me Sango"

"Are you ok? I've been worried. There was an ambulance at school and I didn't see you the rest of the day"

"I'm fine. The ambulance wasn't for me it was for…it was for…" Sango started to tear up.

"Sango who was it for?" Miroku said not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer if it was upsetting Sango so much.

"It was for Kagome" She cried out as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'll be right over. Where are you?"

"I'm at Last Hope ER" (I just made it up. I don't own it if there really it a Last Hope anything)

"I'll be over there as soon as I can. Don't worry so much Kagome is a strong girl"

"I know" Sango said at almost a whisper. The two said good bye and hung up.

Then Sango punched in Inuyasha's cell number.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha's cell started to ring. He stopped making out with Kikyou (ewww) and looked at the screen.

"Who is it baby?" Kikyou asked.

"No one important" Inuyasha said and turned off his phone.

**Back with Sango**

"Huh? I'll try his house" She put in a new number and waited. After few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" a cold voice answered. (Can you guess who it is? Can ya?)

"Oh hello Sesshomaru. Is Inuyasha there?"

"No"

"Oh well when you see him can you tell him that Kagome is in the hospital"

"Which one?"

"Last Hope"

"I guess I could try"

"Thanks well I got to go the doctor should be coming back to tell us what is wrong with her" She hung up the phone and walked back in to the ER.

After a few minutes Miroku showed up his face was beet red and he was breathing heavy.

"How is she doing?"

"No word yet" Kagome's grandfather said. After a few minutes a doctor walked up to them.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news"

"What's the good news?" Kirara asked as she held her father's hand.

"Well she is going to live and you can see her now. She should wake up soon" the doctor said.

"Well she has a rare heart condition. That may take her life in a couple of years" No one said a thing. They didn't know what to say.

After a long silence Kagome's mom said something.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Well there are a few things" the doctor said as he sat down in a chair across from everyone.

"She need to keep her heart rate down. Wither it is caused by emotional or physical she need to keep it at a minimum."

"Ok thank you doctor" they all stud up and started to walk over to Kagome's room. The doctor stepped in front of Kagome's mom.

"If I could have a word with you in private" the doctor said.

"Oh ok" She looked at everyone else, "You guy go ahead I'll be right there"

The doctor waited until the rest of the group had gone before he started to talk.

"I wanted to ask you a couple of questions in private about Kagome so I could get a better understanding of her condition."

"Ok what would you like to know?"

"By any chance is Kagome a miko?"

"I'm not sure but there have been quite a few of them in our family" She started to think.

"Then I'm am correct in my though of what she has"

"What is that?"

"Well in mikos where is a 99 chance that they will come down with this illness. Did those members of your family that were mikos did they die at a young age?"

"A few of them did now that I think of it but, a few of them lived long and happy with there families"

"Let me explain something to you. When a miko develops this illness it is because of an extreme emotional chance. As an example maybe she saw her boyfriend kissing anther woman"

"Kagome doesn't have a boyfriend"

"It was just an example. The only way for her to be cured is for her to find her true love within the next year or she will die"

Kirara didn't know what to say. She didn't want t lose her little girl but it wasn't like Kagome's true love would just show up on her doorstep one day.

"You should go to you daughter. She should be waking up any minute" The doctor gave her a smile then walked away. Kirara walked to Kagome's room.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see everyone watching her.

"Hey mom, Grandpa, Souta, Sango, Miroku. Why do you guys look so sad?" Then she looked over by the door and saw a young man with silver hair looking at her.

"What are you doing here…

Ok that all for today. Can you guess who it is? It's not really hard. Read and review or I won't update.


	6. Date?

Look I updated in a timely manner. Are you proud of me?

Last time

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see everyone watching her.

"Hey mom, Grandpa, Souta, Sango, Miroku. Why do you guys look so sad?" Then she looked over by the door and saw a young man with silver hair looking at her.

"What are you doing here…?

Chapter 5

"…Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I may be cold but you are one of the few people I would think about be a friend too" Kagome smiled and looked around.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She said as she looked at the others. Without missing a beat Sesshomaru spoke up.

"There was a family emergency that he was asked to go to. He truly wanted to come"

"Oh ok" Kagome said a little bit sad.

"Everyone can I talk to my daughter alone?" Everyone looked at Kirara then left the room.

**Outside the room**

Everyone waited out side the room trying to hear what Kagome's mom was talking to Kagome about. Of course the only one who could hear anything was Sesshomaru thanks to his demon hearing.

"I wonder what they are talking about. Sango said after she gave up trying.

"Who knows, but did you see the look on Kagome's mom's face when she came in after talking to the doctor. She looked like she was going to cry" Miroku said as she stud next to Sango.

"Well I couldn't have been too bad I mean the doctor said she was going to live" Souta said. Sesshomaru looked away from the group because he knew the truth after listening to the two in the room.

After about five minutes Kagome's mom came out.

"Kagome is sleeping so we should all go home and do the same thing"

Everyone took a last look at Kagome before leaving.

After a week Kagome was allowed to leave the hospital. The doctor gave Kagome's mom and Sango medicine just incase she started to have an attack. (I know a doctor won't give someone like Sango meds but for future sake of the story he did). Kagome dropped her gym class via doctor's orders and join an art class.

"Mom I'm going to school" Kagome called out as she walked downstairs.

"Ok sweetie, be careful" her mom called out from the kitchen.

Kagome walked out of her house and started off towards school. She saw Miroku and Sango walking and being a cute couple in front of her. She smiled at the two and continued to walk. When she got to school she finally spoke up.

"Awe you two look so cute" Kagome laughed as the two turned pink.

"Shut it" Sango said. The three started to joke and walk to class. As they walked Koga came up to Kagome.

"Kagome can I talk to you for a minute" Koga asked softly.

"Sure thing", she turned to Miroku and Sango, "I'll be right behind you"

Sango and Miroku walked off and Kagome turned to Koga.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked nicely.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me."

"Oh I don't know I …" Kagome looked passed Koga and say Inuyasha coming around the corner with Kikyou wrapped around his arm.

"You know what Koga. I love to go out with you"

"Really?" Koga seemed almost surprised.

"Yeah pick me up at eight. I'll see ya later" She walked into her class and sat down next to Sango.

"So what did Koga what?" Miroku asked.

"Oh he just wanted to ask me out" Kagome said as if it was nothing.

"And you said no, right?" Sango said.

"No actually I said yes"

"What!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"Why would you do that?" Sango said.

"Well I don't know I just did"

"Inuyasha is not going to like this" Miroku was looking down.

"What do I care what Inuyasha likes. It not like he has been a best friend since he started dating that bitch"

"Kagome" Miroku started.

"No Miroku. He doesn't care about us anymore. He didn't visit me once while I was in the hospital. Sesshomaru always covered up for him. If I want to date someone I will I'm going to ask his royal highness"

"Ok Kagome calm down. Class is about to start" Sango said. The teacher walked in and class started.

Ok thats all for right now. I want a lot of reviews or i won't update. At least 10


	7. Tears

Inulovalyfe – thank you

Darkhanyou – don't worry I will I just have to have a few things happen first before Kags and Inu are together.

Silver-angel-sakura – yes, I am happy thank you, damn it.

KInasha14 – thank you for adding me to your faves. I feel special now.

Daydreamer – Shut up! Your mean and I don't love you.

Also thank you to everyone else who reviewed after I started writing this chapter.

Oh yeah I don't own shit of this

Last Time

"No Miroku. He doesn't care about us anymore. He didn't visit me once while I was in the hospital. Sesshomaru always covered up for him. If I want to date someone I will I'm going to ask his royal highness"

"Ok Kagome calm down. Class is about to start" Sango said. The teacher walked in and class started.

Chapter 7

Kagome was in her room putting on her make up before her date with Koga. She wore her air up in a lose bun. She was wearing a dark red shirt. It was skin tight and had a v-cut front. She also wore tight black jeans and black healed boots.

When she was finished she looked herself over. She looked good. She didn't care what she looked like. She then heard a knock on her door.

"Come on in" and a confused Souta walked in.

"Umm Kagome?"

"What's up?"

"Well there is this guy at our front door named Koga and he says he has a date with you"

"You know that I told you and mom I had a date earlier"

"I thought it was going to be with Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha has a girlfriend"

"Oh"

"I'll see ya later ok" She walked out her door and headed down to see Koga.

Kagome walked down the stairs with Souta not far behind her. She smiled when she say him.

"Are you ready to go?" Koga asked.

"Yea let's blow this pop stand" They left and headed off.

Souta walked into the kitchen where his mom was baking cookies.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Kagome just left on her date"

"Oh that's nice. Why would that bug you?"

"I thought she was going to date Inuyasha. Inuyasha is so much cooler"

"Well honey it's not up to you who Kagome dates. That Koga boy seems like a nice guy"

"Yeah it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Well when Kagome is with Inuyasha she has this smile where is doesn't seem like anything bad can happen. When she smiled at Koga it was like she was smile to put on a show"

"Kagome has just had a hard time recently. Before you know it Kagome will be back to her old self"

**With Koga and Kagome**

"So I was thinking about dinner and a movie. What do you think?"

"Sound great Koga where do you want to eat?"

"You will see" they sped off in Koga's car.

**With Sango**

"Sure Souta not a problem" Sango said then she hung up her phone. She went back to her homework when her cell when off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango it's me Miroku"

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering what your doing. I finally got out of the church"

"Your dad still trying to make you a monk"

"Yeah. Hey!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing a car just zoomed by and it looked like Kagome was in the front seat"

"She has that date with Koga tonight"

"That's right"

"I can't believe she went out with him"

"Oh Sango. The other day you were telling me we need to fine a boyfriend so she won't start feeling like a third wheel. She manages to get a date with out our help and you're upset about it"

"Well, yeah! Why did it have to be Koga? Hojo likes her. Why didn't he ask her before he did?"

"Well it's not like Hojo has ever been on the ball of things. Even if he had been he too much of a bore. I am pretty sure she would have said no"

"Well I thought she would have said no to Koga but nope"

"At least they won't end up being girlfriend and boyfriend"

"Yeah"

"I know what will get your mind off this. Let's go to the movies"

"I can't Miroku. I have to finish my homework"

"Ok talk to you later"

**With Kagome**

The date was about to end and Koga was walking Kagome to the door.

"I had a great time Koga, thank you"

"I had a great time too. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I was wondering ifyouwouldbemygirlfriend?" He said quickly.

"What was that?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure why not" Kagome said looking at her feet.

"That's great. I'll see you at school tomorrow then" He kissed her on the cheek and happily walked back to his car.

Kagome walked into her house and told her mom she was home. Then she walked up to her room. When she got there she turned her radio.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

She wiped of her make up off and changed into her PJ's. A tear rolled down her face. She sat down at her desk and brushed her hair.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

She looked at a picture of her and Inuyasha. Another tear rolled down her face. The she put the picture of her and Inuyasha down face down.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

She picked up the picture and tossed it into her trash can.

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

She walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers and started to cry.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

Kagome chest started to hurt in sharp pains. She leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed her meds.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

She breathed in her medicine and lay back down.__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  


_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

She cried herself to sleep.

Ok, that is all for today what do you think. I made it long. Read and review.


	8. Inuyasha learns the truth

Ok sorry it has taken a while to update. I was moving and didn't have internet.

Chapter 8

Kagome woke up and got ready from school. She put on some dark blue hip hangers jeans and a green tee shirt that said, "Smile It confuses people". She did a light job of make up then grabbed her stuff to leave for school.

"Hey mom I'm going to school" Kagome called as she headed out. When she got to the sidewalk she heard a horn honk. She turned and saw Koga getting out of a black firebird.

"How is my girl doing today?"

"I'm fine Koga" She smiled as she walked up.

"Well we better get to hell school"

"Hell school?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well, some of those classes seem like hell"

"I guess you are right"

They got into Koga's car and speeded off. When they got to school they got out of his car and started to walk up to the school. Koga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as they walked.

"Hey Koga" a guy shouted at him.

"Listen sweetie I'll see you in class ok" He kissed her on the lips and ran off.

Kagome walked into class and saw Sango and Miroku waiting for her.

"Hey Kagome how did your date with Koga go?" Miroku asked.

"Ok it went ok"

"He didn't try anything because if he did I'll pound him" Sango said.

"Are you saying I can't handle myself?"

"No it just Koga is different"

Koga walked into the room and winked at Kagome before sitting down.

"Oh by the way Kagome where were you this morning?" Miroku asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well we always walk to school with you and you weren't out today?"

"I got a ride"

"From who? Your mom's car was still in the drive way"

"Koga"

Just then the teacher came in to the room pulling Inuyasha and Kikyou with her.

"You two can make out later it is time for class"

Inuyasha and Kikyou went to their seats and sat down.

"Ok class to fund our senior class trip the school is going to run a talent show. Grab your things because we are going down to the theater. I will be taking role there so don't think you can skip out. Also everyone will be trying out so get over and strange fright" everyone grabbed their things and headed out the door.

Koga walked up to Kagome.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Oh I don't know. I guess I could sing a song or something"

"Cool! You have a great voice. Do you want me to play music for you? I think the theater only has a piano set up."

"You playing the piano would be great" Kagome and Koga continued to walk to the theater.

With Sango and Miroku

(Who are slightly behind Kagome and Koga)

"I don't like it Miroku"

"What is that Sango"

"Well, Koga gave Kagome a ride to school and he is walking with her right now"

"You don't think they would start dating do you?"

"No, not with what I talked about with Souta last night"

"Well, I think they are"

"How can you say that Miroku? She not meant to be with him"

"Well, Sango you can't ask her to wait around for Inuyasha. I don't know if you can see it but every time Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyou her heart breaks"

"Yeah I see it"

"I think it would be best for us to keep Kagome away from Inuyasha"

"Why?"

"Cause it's his fault she's is like this"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you this but that first day when Kagome was sent to the hospital I had an idea of what was wrong"

"You knew and didn't tell me"

"Did you really want to know that no matter what we did she would die. At the time you were pretty messed up"

" …no" Sango said quietly. She looked down at her feet.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, like Kagome there have been mikos in my family too. I know about the sickness, what can happen and what causes it. I even know what caused it with Kagome"

"What was it?"

"Think Sango, think hard what happened emotional to Kagome before her first attack"

Sango thought for a minute then it hit her.

"Kikyou and Inuyasha" After that Sango and Miroku walked to the theater without saying anything.

Twenty minutes later.

"Kagome you are next" the teacher called out. Kagome walked up on stage while Koga walked up to the piano.

"That won't be necessary Koga, Kagome all ready told be her song and I have to music ready to go" the teacher said.

"Oh ok" he walked back to his seat.

Music started to play and Kagome walked up to the microphone.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
the places where we go  
when were grey and old  
cause I've been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
so when I'm lying' in my bed  
thoughts are running' thru my head  
and I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

Kagome grabbed the mike and walked a little on stage. Inuyasha stopped making out with Kikyou and watched her sing.

_  
And thru it all he offers me protection  
a lot love and affection   
whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me  
I know the life won't break me_

_When I come to call he won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

A couple a guys' cat called her. She then spun around. Letting her self be lost in the music.

_when I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know I'll always be blessed with love she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I'm loving angles instead_

Sango teared up when she sang "I'm feeling weak" She quickly wiped her tears a way and listened to Kagome.

_  
And thru it all she offers me protection  
a lot love and affection   
whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me  
I know the life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

Kagome started to dance around stage.

_and through it all he offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection_

whether I'm right or wrong  
and waterfall wherever it take me  
I know that life wont break me 'when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

_  
And thru it all she offers me protection  
a lot love and affection   
whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me  
I know the life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

Everyone jumped up and started clapping.

"That's my girl" Koga yelled then ran up and kissed her.

"WHAT!" Someone yelled out. Sango and Miroku turned around to see a shocked Inuyasha. Inuyasha realized he had yelled out.

"Feh" and went back to making out with Kikyou.

"This makes things interesting" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"What are you thinking?"

"We need to get Inuyasha by himself. I have a feeling he still cares about Kagome it just that he is blinded by Kikyou. When we get out of class I'll plant a few ideas in his head"

"Ok class that's all for today. See you all tomorrow" the teacher called out. Miroku quickly walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, Can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure what do you want?" Inuyasha said not moving from Kikyou's side.

"Alone? It will only be a minute then you can hurry back to Kikyou"

"Fine. I'll be right back sexy"

They walked out into the hall.

"What is it man?" Inuyasha said as he leaned up against the wall.

"Well it has been a week since Kagome had her last bad attack and Sango was planning on going out to a club to celebrate this Friday"

"Attack?"

"Yeah I'm sure Sesshomaru has keep you updated while you were at all those family emergencies"

"Umm…"

"Well anyways after Kagome's doctor appointment we're going. Oh wait…I forgot Kagome doesn't consider you a friend anymore let alone a best friend. Never mind sorry for bugging you. You can go back to Kikyou now" with that Miroku quickly left leaving a confused Inuyasha.

Sango fallowed after Miroku. Inuyasha grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.

"Sango, dose Kagome really not consider me her friend?" He let go of her arm.

"Why do you want to know? How have Kikyou now you don't care about Kagome any more"

She walked away and caught up with Miroku.

"Nice" Miroku said.

"I thought it would add to what you said" she smiled and they headed off to lunch.

**At Lunch**

Kagome met up with Miroku and Sango.

"What are you too smiling about?" Kagome asked as she sat down.

"Oh nothing" Miroku said.

"Why do I not believe you" Kagome started to eat. Inuyasha walked into the lunchroom with Kikyou. Koga then entered the room and walked over to Kagome and kiss her on her cheek. Sango saw across the room that Inuyasha was watching Kagome and Koga. That's when she got a bright idea.

"You two look really cute together"

"Really? I always thought Koga and I would be a bad couple" Kagome said. Koga wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, I was wrong. Koga why don't you give Kagome a big old kiss on the lips" Sango said as she glanced past them to see what Inuyasha would do.

"Don't mind if I do" Koga said pulled Kagome to him and gave her a big long kiss. Inuyasha saw this and his eyes widen. He got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm kinda busy" Kagome pulled away from Koga.

"It will only be a second" Inuyasha said a little annoyed.

"Go ahead. You can kiss Koga more when you get back" Sango said. She saw Kagome's cheeks turned a little pink.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out a glass door that led outside.

"So what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are the last person I would see going out with Koga"

"Why do you care about who I date" Kagome's chest started to hurt and she looked though the door at Sango. Sango looked at Kagome and saw the pain in her eyes. She started to dig in Kagome's purse.

"I don't" Inuyasha said.

"Good"

"What was Miroku talking about when he said you were seeing a doctor?"

"Since when do you care?"

"We are best friends"

"No Inuyasha. We were best friends. You changed that" Just then Sango rushed outside and Kagome fell into her arms.

"I'm here Kagome" She sat down on the ground and laid Kagome on her lap.

"You need to get out of here Inuyasha!" She said as she put two pills in Kagome's mouth.

"Like hell I will! I want to know what's going on. How can I help?"

"Kagome swallow the pills. We don't need any of your damn help. You done enough" She then put a breathing mask on Kagome. So she could take the rest of her medicine. Miroku then walked out.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse where she can rest" Miroku said as he picked her up and walked away.

"What do you mean it's my fault?" Inuyasha boomed.

"You're the one who screwed up everything. You had to go out with someone and forget about his best friends." Tears started to roll down her cheeks "It's your fault that Kagome won't make it to graduation! It's your fault she's going to DIE!" with that she ran after Miroku. Inuyasha stood there for a minute shocked and confused. He didn't know what to do so he skipped the rest of the day and went home.

When he got home he went to Sesshomaru's office. He knocked on the door and wonder what was going on.

"Come in Inuyasha" Inuyasha walked in and sat down.

"I need some answer"

"About what?"

"Kagome"

"I was wondering when you would show up asking about her. Did you break up with Kikyou?"

"No!"

"Oh then why are you here?"

"She collapsed at lunch when I tried talking to her. Then Sango started yelling at me about how it was my fault"

"Really? Hold on just a moment" He picked up the phone and dial a number.

"This is Sesshomaru. You're going to want to go to the school. Yeah. No, she'll be ok. Sango got to her right away. You're welcome. Bye" Sesshomaru put the phone down and looked back over at Inuyasha.

"There is nothing I can tell you other than if you are still with Kikyou stay away from Kagome"

"What!"

"You can leave now I have a lot of work to do"

"Why do I need to break up with my girlfriend to find out what wrong with my best friend"

"If was truly your best friend you would have gotten to the hospital before me when she was in the hospital. Where you there? No, you were making out with your girlfriend. Since you started dating her you have completely ignored your friends"

"No I haven't"

"Really? How many times has Kagome been in the hospital?"

"Um… once?"

"For how long?"

"…um"

"What's wrong with her?"

"…"

"Is there a cure?"

"…"

"Aren't these questions a best friend should know?"

"…I…"

"Leave before I get upset"

----+----

Ok that's all for now. I made it long are you happy? Please Review. Your Reviews help me write


	9. wheels set into motion

Ok thanks to the people to review.

REDSILVERDRAGON3 – Is crying good?

Chidarake No Bara – 3 chapters a day! I do want a social life ya know

Inuyasha-puppy-girl- Is this soon enough for you.

To the others that reviewed after I wrote this thank you

Chapter 9

A few months have passed.

Kagome's health is failing. She has been having more and more attacks. Each one leaving her weaker than before. She hides her pain and weakness as best she can. The doctors are surprised she has made it as long as she had. The doctors think she will make it to Prom but not likely graduation. Her cousin Rin has move in with her.

Rin is a full time nurse who fallows Kagome everywhere incase of another attack. Rin and Kagome are closer than sisters sometimes. A few times she noticed little hints in Kagome's acting and prevented a few attacks.

Part of what happened to Kagome scared him and made him think f his own family. He decided to make his family proud and follow in their foot step of becoming a monk. On the one condition that he could still date Sango.

Sango and Miroku are still dating and still going strong. Kagome makes sure that they go out by them self and not worry about her.

Kagome broke it off with Koga after her health went down hill. She insisted that it was the best thing. Her and Koga are still good friends

Koga is now going out with another girl and treats Kagome more like a little sister than a girl he dated.

Inuyasha and Kikyou relationship has been rock ever since Inuyasha found out about Kagome's sickness. He is starting to see Kikyou more like the bitch she is and not the wonderful girl he fell in love with.

In the back of everyone's mind (except Kikyou) is how much longer Kagome's got and what will happen after she is gone.

On with the story

"Time to wait up Kagome" Rin said as she pulled the covers off of Kagome.

"Ten more minutes" Kagome moaned out.

"No I already gave you ten minutes you promised you would help me pick out a new sundress. We also have to look for a Prom dress for you"

"Fine, let me take a shower first" Kagome slowly rose out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She closed the bathroom door and locked it. She then turned on the shower and walked in.

"Oh this feels so good" she though as the hot water hit her skin. She slowly washed her hair and her skin. After she was done she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She got out and went back to her room. She got dressed and went to her mirror to put her make up on.

"I feel so weak today" she thought. She started putting on her make up.

"And I look it too" she said.

"How do you look it?" Rin said as she walked into the room.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself"

"Do you want to go in your car or mine" Rin asked as she grabbed her coat.

"Let's take mine it has more gas" Kagome stood up and went to her closet and grabbed a sweater.

"It's not that cold out. You might want to wear a light jacket instead."

"No I hear fewer comments from strangers when I wear sweaters" Kagome said as she headed out the door.

"Oh" They both walked downstairs and started to head to the front door. Just then Kagome's mom called Rin into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and start the car.

Rin walked into the kitchen.

"You called Aunt K?"

"Yes I did sweetie. I want you to take this with you" She pulled out a credit card and handed it to Rin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want Kagome's Prom to be the best day in her life"

"Ok, I have my cell if you need to call" She took the card and headed out to the car.

"What did my mom want?" Kagome asked as Rin got into the drivers seat.

"She gave me her credit card and told me she wanted your prom to be the best day of your life"

"Sweet" They went off to the mall. The first place they stopped was a bridal store to look for a prom dress. As Kagome was looking though some dresses she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" Kagome said as she looked and saw that it was Sesshomaru.

"It ok, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a prom dress. What about you?"

"I needed a new tux. The best ones are sold here"

"Oh ok, hey I want you to met someone" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Rin.

"Rin, I want you to meet someone" She stopped in front of her. Rin looked up from the magazine she was reading. Her eye's looked with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru this is my cousin Rin. Rin this is my friend Sesshomaru" She smiled as she looked at the two.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Sesshomaru reached for her hand and kissed the top of it.

"I'm going to try on the first dress"

Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin and they started to talk.

After a few minutes Kagome came out with a light blue princess dress with glitter going down the side.

"What do you think?" she did a little spin.

"You look very nice" Sesshomaru

"The blue makes your eyes" Rin said.

Across the way Inuyasha and Kikyou were eating some corndogs and fries from Hotdog on a Stick. Inuyasha looked over and saw Kagome thought a glass window. He watched as she did a little spin. She looked so beautiful. Kikyou turned to see what he was looking at.

"Inu baby I'll be right back"

"Um k" He was still watching Kagome.

Kagome walked into the changing room and chanced back into her clothes she handed the dress to a worker.

"I'm going to get the other one" She walked out of the dressing room. She was greeted by Kikyou.

"Hello Kikyou"

"Listen Bitch. Inuyasha is mine. He is never going to be yours. So don't think you can even try"

"I have know idea what you are talking about"

"I know you have a little thing for him. Why else would you hang out with a half demon?"

"Because he is my friend"

"What ever Bitch. I see right though you. You're just trying to get into his pants. Well he is mine"

"I know"

"Just remember that" After that Kikyou walked out of the store and joined Inuyasha again.

Kagome felt a ping of pain in her chest as she walked up to Rin.

"I'm going to buy the dress. Is the card in your purse" Rin nodded and continued to talk Sesshomaru. Kagome grabbed Rin's purse. She saw her mom's card and her meds and took them both. She walked back to the dressing room and grabbed her real prom dress. She then went to the cashier.

"I'll take this one" She handed her the dress and her mom's credit card. After that she took two of her pills and popped them in her mouth and swallowed.

**With Rin**

"So can I call you sometime?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure let me give you my number" She looked in her purse and noticed that something was missing. Kagome's pills! She started to dig around her purse. They weren't there. She shot up and ran to find Kagome. When she found her she grabbed her. She pressed her against her and started to rub her back. (Nothing dirty your perves)

"You ok?" Rin asked as she looked down at Kagome's face.

"Yeah it was a small one" Kagome said as she wiped away a tear.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, we still need to get you a sun dress"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Is everything ok? Sesshomaru asked as he walked up.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for me" Kagome said as she smiled.

"Ok" Sesshomaru said.

"So Sesshomaru how are things?" Kagome asked wanting to turn the subject in a different direction then her.

"Nothing really new. Work, home, eat, work, home, sleep"

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha saw Kikyou walk back to him with a big smile on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing Inu" Inuyasha then saw Rin look in her purse then get up and run off.

"What did you DO" Inuyasha said more forcefully.

"I just told that little bitch that you were mine and there was nothing she could do about it"

"Your right there is nothing she can do about it"

"See baby" She went to hug him but he stepped back.

"But there is something I can do"

"What?"

"Kikyou ever since I started going out with you. You have pulled be way from my friends. It is going to take a lot of time to get back to what our friendship was before you. Time that I might not have enough of with one of my friends. I have been thinking for a while about this"

"About what? You don't mean"

"It's over Kikyou. I would rather be with my friends than with you" With that Inuyasha walked away.

**With Kagome**

"Are you almost done? I'm getting tired" Kagome yelled out to Rin.

"You know Kagome you can go home. I will gladly give Rin a ride home" Sesshomaru said.

"Really you are so nice" She picked up her purse and dress and started to leave.

"Kagome, you no what one of the good things about being a demon is?" Sesshomaru said.

"Being able to boss us weak humans around"

"No but that is a plus"

"Then what is?"

"When you're a demon you have great hearing"

"Your point?"

"I heard what that bitch said to you"

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah, I just want to say that if I were to pick out Inuyasha's perfect match do you know who it would be?"

"Well since you called his girlfriend a bitch. I'm guessing not her"

"Nope"

"Who then?"

"It would be you"

"Well that's not going to happen because Inuyasha only see me as his best friend. I probably feel like his little sister then his dream girl"

"Well that's where I think you're wrong. I think he loves you. He just doesn't know it yet"

"Keep dreaming Sesshomaru. I got to go now" she waved goodbye and left. She put her stuff in her trunk of her car and headed home.

"Hey mom, I'm home" she called out as she entered her house.

"Did you have a fun time? Where is Rin?"

"Yeah I have a fine time just a little tired. She's with Sesshomaru"

"Well go rest I'll call you when it dinner time. Why is she with him?"

"Cause he things she cute" Kagome laughed as she walked up to her room.

"She hung up her dress and lay down on her bed.

**With Inuyasha**

"Ok the easy and mostly safest way is to talk to Miroku first. Then me and him could get Sango to forgive me. After that with Sango on my side it should be easy to get Kagome back" Inuyasha said as he talked to himself.

"Who am I kidding this isn't going to be easy. It is going to be hard as hell" He grabbed his car keys and walked out to his car.

Ok that's all for today


	10. Miroku

Chapter 10 (I think)

Inuyasha parked his car in front of Miroku's house.

"Ok hopeful this won't be too hard" he said to himself as he walked up to the house. He knocked on the door.

A woman in her mid forties opened the door.

"Why hello Inuyasha I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"I'm fine is Miroku here"

"Oh yes he is in his room. You can just go up there"

"Thanks" Inuyasha walked past Miroku's mom and headed over to Miroku's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Miroku yelled from the other side of the door. Miroku was a little surprised when it Inuyasha that walked into his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make up"

"Listen Inuyasha I'm not in to that kind of thing. I like girls"

"Make up not make out you pervert"

"Oh"

"I realized what I was doing to you guys and I broke up with Kikyou"

"You did?"

"I want us to be friends again, so are we cool?"

"Yeah we're cool"

"Good"

"Welcome back to the light side" Miroku joked.

"It feels good to be back"

Inuyasha and Miroku joked around and had fun like they use to before a certain bitch got in the way.

"Hey Miroku"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering"

"What?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Kagome?"

"Yeah"

"Well?"

"You know how Kagome is a miko"

"Yeah"

"Well when a miko has a very strong emotional stress attack and they don't have a love. They devolve the disease Kagome has now"

"Is there a cure?"

"No" he lied.

"Oh" Inuyasha said sadly.

"All we a do is make sure she is happy"

"Do they know when?"

"Well the doctors are surprised she is still living. She might make it to Prom but not to Graduation"

"Oh, do they know what caused the first attack?"

"There are ideas"

"What are they?"

"Well you know how you just stopped hanging out with us"

"Yeah"

"The doctors think the sudden change might have done it"

"Oh" Inuyasha looked down at his feet.

"They are not sure if it was or not Inuyasha, Don't beat your self over it"

"I guess your right. I'm going to get going. I'll talk to you later ok man"

"Ok" Inuyasha walked out and headed back over to his car. He started to drive. He didn't know where he was going all he could think about was Kagome.

"This is my entire fault" Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha parked his car. He looked around and saw that he was parked in front of Kagome's house. He got out of his car and walked to the back of her house. He jumped up into the tree by her window and looked in. He saw that she was sleeping. He sat in the tree looking at her for an hour. Then Kagome started to wake up.

Inuyasha opened her window and walked in. He went behind Kagome a spun her around so that she was facing him.

Kagome was surprised to say the least.

"Kagome, I am so sorry. I'm going to do whatever I can to make you better" Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha let go of her and jumped out the window.

For the time in a long time Kagome's smiled a real smile.


	11. Talking

Ok I am so sorry it has been a while. Don't hate me

I don't own Inuyasha ………..yet

Chapter 11

Kagome went over to her phone and dialed Sango number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango it me. I need to talk"

"You want to meet somewhere?"

"Yeah met me at the park in 10 minutes"

"Sure"

She hung up the phone and grabbed her jaket and headed downstairs. Then she went to the kitchen where her mom and Rin where

"Hey mom I going to go out to the park to met Sango"

"Rin will you go with her?"

"Sure" Rin said.

"Mom, can't I been alone for a few minutes"

"Honey I am not risking it. She will come back when Sango gets there"

"Fine"

Kagome and Rin walked out of the house.

"You know she just worried about you"

"Yeah, I wish there was a way I could stop this" She looked down.

"Hey you have made it this long. Don't give up"

Rin and Kagome walked in silence the rest of the way to the park. When they got there it was only a few minutes before Sango showed up. Rin said good bye and walked back to there house.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sango said as her and Kagome sat on some swings.

"The weirdest thing happened to me"

"What was it?"

"Well I was in my room and Inuyasha hopped in thought the window"

"What did he do?"

"He told me he was sorry and that he was going to do whatever he can to make me better"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and…" Kagome looked down at her feet.

"And what?"

"He kissed me" she smiled.

"What did he do after that?"

"he left"

"So he just came and kissed you then left"

"Basicly yes"

"Why would he do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is going out with Kikyou and he has inrored us for almost the whole year"

When Sango memtioned Kikyou her heart tightened.

"I just wanted to find out what you thought?"

"Kagome, I'm not really sure what to say. I can talk to Miroku and see if he has talked to Inuyahsa"

"Ok, I should get back home soon. My mom has been turning into a nervous wreak lately when it comes to me"

"No problem. I'll walk with you"

"ok"

The two friends walked to Kagome's house. The talked about the up coming dance instead of talking about a certin half demon we all love.

When they got there Kagome went straight inside. She told her mom she was tired and headed up to her room.

**With Sango**

Sango hurried home as fast as she could. She quicly said hi her parents as she rushed up to her room. She grabbed her phone and jumped onto her bed. She dialed a number and waited.

_RING RING_

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku, I have a question for you?"

"Shoot"

"Have you talked to Inuyasha lately?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, apperaently he jumped into Kagome's room said he was sorry, kissed her and left"

"He did all that?"

"Yeah, I thought he was with Kikyou? Why would he do that if he was with her? If he hurts Kagome I'm am going to kill him"

"He not with Kikyou"

"How do you know?"

"I talked to him a few hours ago"

"AND….."  
"He came over to my place and told me he broke up with Kikyou. Then he wanted to know what was wrong with Kagome"

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes"

"How did he react?"

"He seemed sad"

"ok"

"So is your dress easy to get out of?"

"What dress?"

"The dress you are wearing to the dance tomarrow. Is it easy to get out of?"

"You such a pervert. I'm hanging up the phone"

"Ok good night love"

"Good night"

They hung up and went to bed.

Ok sorry it is short what do you think


	12. Dance and oh no!

I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12

It is the day of Prom and people are rushing around town. Inuyasha decided to meet Miroku at Prom rather than going with them. In his mind Sango is still mad at him and he is not sure about Kagome.

Miroku and Sango waited at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Kagome to come down. Miroku was wearing a black tux with a silver tie. Sango was wearing a silver princess dress. The back of the dress dipped down to just above her butt. Miroku loved that part of the dress. Sango would smack him when she caught him looking.

"Kagome! Come on we will be late. If you don't hurry up" Sango yelled up the stairs. Kagome's mom walked into the room with a camera.

"Ok I'm coming down" Kagome yelled down. She slowly walked down the stairs and looked at the surprise faces on Sango and Miroku face.

Kagome was wearing a dark red skin tight dress that feathered off below her waist. It was spaghetti strapped and v cut in the front. She had her hair up in a bun with a few curls hanging down. She had red lipstick on and red eye shadow. To say the least she was hot.

Sango and Miroku were stunned at first not knowing what to say. Kagome's mom was clicking her camera.

"I though you were going to wear green?" Sango said.

"She must have been talking about my dress" Rin said as she walked into the room. She was wearing a long forest green dress.

"Your coming too, Ms. Rin?"

"Where ever Kagome goes I go. I am her nurse"

"I always forget that" Sango said.

"Is Sessy going to be coming?" Kagome looked at her.

"He is already there chaperoning" Rin smiled.

"Well, let's get going" Miroku said as he opened the front door for the lovely ladies. They all filed out of the house and walked over to a limo that Miroku's dad had rented for them.

"We get a limo?" Kagome said happily.

"Thanks to my dad" Miroku said.

The climbed in and the limo drove to the dance.

**With Inuyasha**

He looked him self over in the mirror. He was wearing a black tux and red tie.

"Ok show time"

He left and drove over to the school. When he parked he walked over to the front entrance. He saw Miroku's limo pull up. He stood in the shadows and watched as they all climbed out. Miroku was the first to come out. He extended his hand out to help Sango out. Next was Rin. Inuyasha remembered her as the girl that his brother had been spending time with. Then his jaw dropped as Kagome got out of the limo. She looked like a sexy goddess to him.

**With Kagome and the others**

"This place looks great" Kagome said as she looked around. The place was a big dance hall. Half of the room was filled with tables where people could talk and eat. The other half was opened for dancing. The colors silver, red, and blue were all over the place.

"Yeah they did a good job decorating" Sango said as they all walked up to a table. Rin saw Sesshomaru and smiled.

"I'm going to be back later" She said and walked toward him.

"Well it looks like she is going to be busy for the night" Kagome said with a laugh.

"Sango would you like to dance with me?" Miroku asked.

"I would love too" She looked back at Kagome and winked. Kagome just watched the two love birds with a smile. She was about to sit down when to hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a body. She turned around ready to slap someone when she saw how it was.

(I was going to stop there but ILOVEInuyasha07 said I had to go to 1500 words)

"Inuyasha!" she said with some surprise.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you" she said with a small blush.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, I would"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the dance floor. Kagome put her hands around Inuyasha's neck and he put his hands on her waist.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
_

Inuyasha and Kagome got closer to each other. Not saying a word just smiling like love sick puppies.

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you  
_

Sango and Miroku looked over and saw the two dancing.

"Well, it is about time" Miroku said as he dipped Sango.

_  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
_

Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips. She didn't react at first out of shock. Then she kissed with all her heart.

_And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
_

Inuyasha broke way for lack of air and the continued to dance.

_  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

After the song ended Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went back to the table.

"Way to go Inuyasha" Miroku whispered to him.

"Shut it monk" They all sat down in a circle. (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha. Like that) There were two opened chairs between Inuyasha and Miroku that way if Rin and Sesshomaru showed up they could sit down.

"Hey Kagome would you like something to drink" Inuyasha asked.

"That would be great" she smiled at him and watched him walk off.

"So you and Inuyasha, huh" Sango said. Kagome turned almost as red as her dress.

"That is a nice shade of blush red you have on your face" Miroku said making Kagome turn even redder.

"You guys are mean. I'm going to find Inuyasha" Kagome got up and walked to the punch table. When she got there she was surprised that he wasn't there.

"I must have missed him" She started to turn away when she heard.

"Inuyasha" a voice giggled.

Kagome walked pass the punch table and opened a door that lead to a kitchen. That's when she saw it.

(I was going to end it there but still not at 1500 words)

Inuyasha had his back to a wall and Kikyou was kissing him. Kagome was shocked she didn't know what to say. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome.

"Kagome I can explain"

"What is there to explain she is your girlfriend" Kagome rushed out of the room.

"I need to find Rin"

**With Rin**

Rin who was making out with Sesshomaru pulled away and looked into the crowd of people.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll be right back. I have this feeling that I need to check on Kagome" She kissed him and left to start looking for her.

**With Kagome**

She pasted her friends saying she be right back. She acted like nothing was wrong she just needed to ask Rin something about heeled shoes.

She started walking to where Rin had gone. She started getting sharp pains in her chest. She saw Rin walk/run up to her.

"Are you ok?"

"No, take me out of here" Kagome said holding back tears.

"Ok, you want to go home?"

"Yes, It hurts so bad" She curled forward.

"Ok lets go" Rin said helping Kagome to the door. They walked out to the limo and got in. As soon as they got in Kagome let her tears fall.

"HOPE ER NOW!" Rin yelled at the driver. The driver didn't even ask any question just started the car and drove.

"I don't want to go to the hospital I want to go home" She grabbed her chest and cried more.

"Kagome, you need to go to the hospital. Why do you thing I'm around so that your bad attacks get treatment. Next time it won't be as bad"

"Rin I don't think there will be a next time" She said weakly. She leaned on Rin for support.

"What do you mean?" She looked at her as she checked her pulse. It was beating too fast for Rin to count.

"I…" Kagome didn't finish her sentence she just fell into Rin's arms.

"Stay with me Kagome. We're almost there"

"I'll try" Kagome said so softly that Rin almost didn't hear. As she held Kagome she pulled out her phone from her purse. She dialed a number.

"Hello this is Nurse Rin Cheeky (sorry couldn't think of a name) I will be there in a few minutes with my patient Kagome. I am going to need a stretcher and Dr. Weedon ready." She said some other nurse things to get the ER ready for them. She then hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Hey Auntie It's me Rin. I am on my way to Hope hospital right now with Kagome. You need to meet us down there." She hung up here phone as they pulled up to the ER.

"Just hold on Kagome" She picked her up and carried her out of the limo and put her on the waiting stretcher.

--

Ok that's all for know. I hope your happy **ILOVEInuyasha07** my figures hurt.


	13. ER

Neko the cat hanyou – I loved your review it wasn't too long. I will think about what you said. However Kagome living I still thinking about it depends on the reviews I get.

Chapter 13

Inuyasha pushed Kikyou off of him.

"Get off of me you slut"

"Inu baby how could you talk to me that way. I love you"

"Well, I don't love you go find some other dirt bag to love" Inuyasha left the room and went out to where the other were. When he got there he only saw Miroku and Sango.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked.

"She had to ask Rin something about her high heels. She will be right back" Sango said.

"How did she look when she said she was going to talk?" Inuyasha sat down at the table.

"She was fine, why?" Miroku asked looking at him.

"What did you do?" Sango frowned.

"I didn't do anything that bitch Kikyou pulled me into the kitchen and started kissing me. Next thing I know Kagome is standing in the doorway"

"Rin" Sango said suddenly as if she had been struck with something.

"Is over with Sesshomaru" Miroku said.

"Rin" she said again.

"What?" Miroku looked over at her.

"Rin!" Sango said as she started looking around from her chair.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Rin!" She looked at Miroku.

"We got that part" he said.

"Think Miroku, why would Kagome go to find Rin" she said strongly. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh crap!"

"Would one of you tell me what is going on" Inuyasha yelled getting a little pissed that he was missing something. They both turned and face Inuyasha.

"The only time Kagome goes to find Rin it is because she is in so much pain she can't stand it. I can't believe I didn't realize it."

"Maybe it's nothing" Inuyasha said.

"After what she saw with you, I doubt it" Sango said.

"We need to find Rin" Miroku stood up.

The three got up and the started looking around. Soon they came too find Sesshomaru breaking up a couple making out. He turned and saw them come up.

"You guys look nice" Sesshomaru said.

"Where is Rin?" They all asked at the same time.

"She went looking for Kagome a little while ago. Why?"

"Kagome went looking for Rin" Sango said.

"So?"

"She went looking for Rin" Sango said making more of a point on went.

"Oh! Hold on" He pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hey it me, where are you? Really. Really! Ok, did you call her mom? Yes. Yes. No, they are right in front of me. Don't worry it will be ok. I'll see you soon" He hung up his cell.

"Well!" Inuyasha said.

"Rin is with Kagome who had just been checked in to Last Hope ER. Your limo is coming to pick you up. So go outside and wait. I'll be over there after the prom is over"

**With Rin**

The fact that she was a nurse Rin got to stay with Kagome while the doctors did there test. It wasn't looking good for Kagome. A normal person would not know how bad it was going for Kagome but because Rin was a nurse she understood what all the doctor and nurses were saying.

"Rin can I talk to you for a minute" Dr. Weedon said.

"Sure" she looked at Kagome and headed out the door.

"I know you already know what's is going on, you being a nurse"

"I knew before we got here" Rin said sadly.

"What do you mean?" the doctor questioned.

"When we were on our way here she said that this was it. I didn't think of it at first than she just got weaker and weaker. Then I realized that not only was she not going to make it after this attack but that she might not make it all the way to hospital." a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well she did make it to the hospital"

"That just means she can go painless"

"Have you contacted her mother?"

"Yes they are on there way. In fact I should go to the entrance and wait for them"

"Ok, before you go I wanted to ask you. Do you want me to tell her mother or do you want me too?"

"I think it would be better if I told her being family and all"

"Ok, I'll let you go now" Rin walked to the entrance and waited for Kagome's mom. Part of her prayed that Kagome's mom hurried over so she could say goodbye to her daughter but the other part didn't. She wasn't sure how to tell her Aunt that Kagome wasn't going to make it.

**With the others**

"Where is that stupid driver?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha we just walked outside" Miroku yelled. Sango was being strangely quite.

"Heeled shoe. I was so stupid! Why didn't I catch that?" Sango said almost at a whisper.

"Sango, you know Kagome. She doesn't like us to worry. Knowing her she did want to feel like she had ruined our prom by dealing with her health problems" Miroku said hugging her.

"Yeah I guess you are right. She has done it before" She pressed into Miroku more.

"What do you mean 'she has done it before'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you see a couple of time when Kagome has had an attack rather than letting Sango or me help her she would leave and sometimes go to Rin. We didn't fine out till later that she had an attack. When we would confront her she would say things like she didn't want to bug us. Or we were to busy to deal with her small problem. Kagome didn't want to hold us down or be a burden to us even if it meant she was in more pain." Miroku rubbed Sango's back.

"Why would she do that?" Inuyasha questioned. The limo driver finally came back and pulled up.

"Kagome thinks that if she keeps her pain and problems a secret from us that when she dose go away for good it would be easier" Sango sadly said.

"That's stupid' Inuyasha said as he opened the door of the limo.

"I know but its Kagome." Miroku said as they all piled in.

"Take us to what ever hospital you took Kagome and Rin too" Inuyasha said to the limo driver. The limo driver started to drive. He didn't go as fast as he had been going because they didn't have an emergency.

After 20 minutes which seemed like a three hours the limo pulled up to Last Hope Hospital. They all got out and looked around. At the entrance they saw Kagome's mom crying with Rin hugging her. Rin said something in her ear. Then Mrs. H nodded and walked into the hospital.

"This doesn't look good" Sango said.

"What do you mean? We haven't even gone inside yet" Inuyasha said.

"Though out all of this I have never seen Kagome's mom cry. She had looked like she was going to or shed a few tears but I have never seen her cry" Sango said.

"Isn't shedding a few tears crying" Inuyasha said.

"Well yea but I mean cry crying" Sango said softly.

The three stood there for a minute fearing what they would learn. Rin finally saw than and put on a fake smile. When Rin saw them the three walked up.

"Hi guys!" she said.

"You could have told us you were leaving" Sango said angrily. Surprising both Inuyasha and Miroku. Rin sighed and looked directly into Sango's eye.

"Your point" She said coldly. (She had been around Sesshourmu too much)

"She is our friend we have the right to know"

"Would you have rather I did that and have Kagome die on the way here. I am her nurse if I thought there was enough time to get you and get her to the hospital I would have. But I am glad I didn't because she almost didn't make it to the hospital. I am sorry if you are a little mad and me. Frankly I don't give a damn if you are. I was thinking of Kagome and no one else." Rin said with some anger.

Sango was shock she didn't know what to say.

"The reason I can here to help Kagome was not just because she is family. Kagome and I have a special bond to each other. I knew the moment she was having the serous attack and went to go find her. You wouldn't be able to do that no matter how close you are to her."

"You don't have to yell" Miroku said.

"I can yell if I want too. You have no idea what Kagome is going thru she has been in pain for two straight weeks and she kept it from all of you. I am the only one who knows what she has felt. Most of the time it is a weak pain other times it is stronger. You guys only know when it is stronger because it is too big for her to hide it" Rin stopped talking and took a couple of breathes.

"I'm sorry I yelled. It has been so hard for Kagome lately" Rin said softly.

"It's ok we don't blame you." Inuyasha said.

"How is she doing?" Miroku asked.

"Not good. I was listen to what the doctors and nurses were saying" Rin said as she looked down at her feet.

"And?" Inuyasha asked.

"It doesn't look like she is going to make it more than a day or two. Personally don't think she will make it though the night"

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked.

"Like I said me and Kagome have this special bond. Partly because I'm half miko. When we were in the hospital she gave me this look and I got the feeling that she had lost the will to live. I know it sounds crazy but it's true" Rin said. Inuyasha looked down at his feet.

"Did I do that to her?" he thought to himself.

"Why don't we go up and see her" Rin said. They all fallowed her as she walked to Kagome's room.

Kagome almost didn't look like herself. She had tube running all around her. Machines helping her breathe. IV's dripping into tubes. Kagome looked pale and weak.

Kagome's mom was sitting in a chair next to Kagome holding her hand. She smiled weakly when they walked in.

"Hey you guys Kagome just fell a sleep. I can wake her up if you want" Mrs. H said.

"You don't have too" Sango said. Just then Mrs. H's cell phone went off.

"I'll be right back" She walked out of the room. Rin went over to the chair Kagome's mom had been sitting in and sat down. The other three walked to the side of her bed. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at Rin.

"Hey there how are you doing?" Rin said softly.

"Just one of those days" Kagome smiled. She looked over and saw the others.

"What are you guys doing here? You should be at prom" Kagome said dryly.

"We wanted to be with you. Prom wouldn't have been the same with we knew we could be here with you" Sango said.

"You would do the same thing if it were one of us" Miroku said.

"I guess your right" Kagome said. A nurse came in and checked Kagome's vitals.

"Visiting hours are over you are all going to have to leave" She said and walked out of the room. Everyone exept Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug and said good bye. Then they left. Miroku was the last one to leave. He saw Inuyasha to the side of the room.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"I'll be right there I just need to talk to Kagome alone" Inuyasha walked over to the chair and sat down as Miroku left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I have to end it there if I want the next chapter to work the way I want it to. By the way if I don't get a lot of reviews I won't update. I haven't decided if Kagome is going to live or not. I'm leaning to dead but I have a great I idea for her to live.


	14. Sad thoughts and OH NO!

I don't own Inuyasha. This is why I am writing a fanfiction, instead of rolling in the dough that is being brought in by Inuyasha.

Thanks to everyone who sent me a review they really do help me on how I write my story. So keep review my story or I won't update my story.

Chapter 14

**With Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku sent the limo way telling the driver he was done for the night. They wanted to walk and clear there heads. The limo driver was more than happy to leave. He didn't want to have to take any more people to the hospital.

They walked down a dark street lit by streetlights. (lol they must look funny seeing how they are still in their prom outfits)

"Miroku until tonight I never thought about what would happen if Kagome die"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well until I saw Kagome in there looking all weak and helpless apart of me always though that she could make it through this." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I know what you mean"

"I had plans Miroku. We were going to get married at the same time. Have kids at the same time. I was even planning on having her buy a house at the same time with me that way we could live next to each other"

"Funny how fate has a way of changing things"

"Its no fair. Kagome is a wonderful person. She sees the good in everyone and gives everyone a chance." Sango said as she started to cry.

"I must say one thing that my monk lesson has taught me is about life. Maybe Kagome was meant for something bigger and this was the way to get her to that point" Miroku kissed Sango on the cheek.

"I guess you are right" Sango said. They continued to walk in silent just thoughts of what life would be like without Kagome in it.

**With Kagome's mom**

Her and Rin didn't saw a thing the whole way home. When she got home she saw her father and son on the porch waiting for her.

"Is she ok, mom?" Souta asked.

"Isn't not looking good. We will go and see her tomorrow now we all need to go to bed"

Rin watched as the three walked sadly into the house.

"If there was only way to help Kagome" Rin said sadly. Her phone started to ring she saw it was Sesshourmou.

"Hey" She sadly answered as she walked up to the house. She told he what was going on with Kagome.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha paused after he sat down. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He wanted so many questions answer but didn't know how to ask them.

"Kagome what did you see back at Prom?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"You were making out with your girlfriend. I don't care you can do that if you want" Kagome looked away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome you should know the truth" Kagome turned her face back toward Inuyasha with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with Kikyou when she told me what she said to you at the dress shop. When I was getting us drinks she pulled me into the kitchen. Before I could stop her she started kissing me. It was all her I didn't want to be a part of it at all"

"Oh" Kagome said softly. After that there was a moment of silent between the too. Inuyasha looked at Kagome one though kept running thru his head.

"Kagome I need to know something" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand.

"What is it?"

"Did I do this to you?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"You know what. Your dieing did I cause that?" Inuyasha said sadly.

"No" she lied.

"Kagome you're a bad liar. Tell me the truth"

"Ok, we have been best friends for so long, right"

"Yeah" Inuyasha wondered where this was going.

"You have always been my rock"

"Same with you" Inuyasha brushed a piece of hair behind Kagome's ear.

"Well when we started high school I guess you could say I started to feel different about you. I never knew what it was. It was like I wanted more. I was always afraid that if I told you would not feel the same or not want to be my friend anymore"

"You know better than that" Inuyasha said.

"Anyways Sango found out and said I should tell you, but that fear was always there. I figured it was just a crush and I told myself that if by the end of senior year if I felt the same I would tell you" Kagome looked down at her hand that Inuyasha was holding.

"But then" She said looking said.

"But then what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyou came started going out with you. Something inside me broke. The way you had your arm around her was like what you use to do to me. I felt replaced" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No one could replace you" Inuyasha said as he wiped the tear away.

"That's when the first attack happened. Then you started spending less and less time with us and more time with her. I felt like my heart was gone" Kagome was starting to feel very weak.

"Inuyasha I just want to say this one last thing"

"Sure what is it?"

"I love you" after she said that Kagome flat lined. A blue light started flashing and siren went off. Doctors and nurses came running into the room.

"You need to leave" One of the nurse said to him.

"No I want to stay with Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"You need to leave" Another nurse yelled and started pulling him out. Inuyasha started to fight but the nurse who was pulling him was a demon.

"I love you Kagome!" He yelled as he was pulled out of the room.

That's all for today. Ha ha!


	15. Ahh how cute

I don't own Inuyasha. I love all the reviews I got a lot of them made me laugh. Keep them coming.

Chapter 15

Inuyasha took a taxi home after being dragged away from Kagome. All he could think about was what Kagome had said before flat lining.

"_She loves me. I can't believe it she loves me. I though she just wanted to be friends. If I had known" _

The taxi driver told Inuyasha they were there. He had been so lost in his though he did realized the driver had pulled up his driveway.

"Oh thanks" Inuyasha said as he paid the man and got out. He walked into his house to see Sesshomaru sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

"I called Rin and found out how Kagome is doing. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm not after everyone lefted I said behind to talk to her and" Inuyasha sat down next to him.

"And what?"

"At the end of your talk she told me she loved me then flat lined. She could be dead and I don't know. Doctors and nurse came in and started working on her. I wanted to stay but this nurse dragged me out. I don't even know if Kagome heard me yell to her" Inuyasha put his hands to his face.

"What did you yell?"

"That I love her" Inuyasha said softly then stood up. We walked up the stairs and went to his bed room. (OK I know that Inuyasha are not acting like themselves toward each other but with the whole thing with Kagome they are being nice t each other. If you have a problem with it to bad ;-p)

Inuyasha tossed and turned for what seemed like hours he finally fell asleep at 2 o'clock in the morning.

Inuyasha's dream

Inuyasha was in a dark place.

"Inuyasha?" a voice called behind him. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome.

"Kagome your ok! Where are we?"

Kagome looked around. "I don't really know but lately this is all my dreams have been lately. Although you being here is a change" she walked up to him.

"What do you mean your dreams? This is my dream"

"Oh" Kagome looked puzzled and thought.

"Maybe we are sharing a dream" she smiled.

"That's good cause it means your still alive" he hugged her.

"You know what"

"What?"

"It's less scary here with you here" she smiled.

"You never have to be scared because I'll always be there for you"

"Inuyasha, did you mean what you said back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind I must have heard something else" Kagome turned away. Inuyasha thought for a second. He grabbed her and turned her back around.

"You mean back in the hospital when I said 'I love you'?"

"Yeah"

"Kagome, I don't know why it took me so long to realize this. I love you with all my heart. I can't think of myself with anyone else but you and I don't want to think of you being with anyone else but me."

"Really?" Kagome had a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I want to be with you. You are the only person I want to have a future with"

"I feel the same way Inuyasha"

"Good because when I heard you tell me that you loved me. There was no way I would let you go"

Kagome laughed which made Inuyasha smile.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again"

"Well, I'll see you later" Kagome said as she started to walk away.

"What do you mean see you later?"

"You waking up"

"I don't want to wake up"

"You have too"

"Don't die wait for me. I'll head over to the hospital right away, ok?"

Kagome just looked at him and waved.

End dream

Inuyasha woke up with a start. _Did she listen to me? I need to get to the hospital. _He jumped out of his bed and got dressed. He raced done the stairs and out the door. When he opened to door he hit a body and fell to the ground.

"What is the big rush, Inuyasha" a voice said. Inuyasha looked down and saw Rin.

"Oh sorry I just need to get to the hospital to see Kagome" Inuyasha said standing up. He then helped Rin up (what a gentleman).

"Well, that is why I can here. I thought it would be better if I told you this information face to face rather than on the phone" Rin picked up her bag and walked into the house. Inuyasha's heart dropped. In the past it was never a good thing when someone wanted to talk to him in person. He slow fallowed Rin not wanting to here the bad news.

Rin walked into the kitchen. When she got there she saw Sesshomaru in his PJ's drinking coffee and reading a paper.

"Ah how cute so that's what you look in the morning" Sesshomaru looked up. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't look this way if I was with you this morning" he smiled making Rin blush.

"Ah gross. Get a room" Inuyasha said as he walked in.

"We are in a room you don't need to be here" Sesshomaru kissed Rin's neck.

"Well, Rin was going to tell me something" Inuyasha said as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"That's right" Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru and walked over to the table.

"Well" Inuyasha said being a little impatient.

"I just came from the hospital so I got the latest. Last night Kagome flat lined."

"I KNOW THAT! I was there when it happened"

"Ok calm down. The doctors spend hours working on her. We almost lost her twice. Then something weird happened"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked sitting down next to Rin.

"Well the doctors said that at 2 am she said 'Inuyasha?' then stabilized. Ever since then she has been in a coma type sleep. She not in a coma or anything it just like she is waiting for something"

"She is waiting for me" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep at all last night. When I finally fell asleep it was 2 am. I know it may sound weird but me and Kagome shared a dream together. I told her not to die and to wait for me because I would head over to the hospital right away"

"So that is why you ran me over this earlier" Rin laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"Well before you go brush your hair cause it looks like you just woke up. I don't think that is what Kagome first see when she wakes up" Rin laughed some more.

"Fine" Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the room. He hushed up to comb his hair.

"So what would you look like if I was with you in the morning?" Rin asked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha got into his car and drove to the hospital. When he got there he saw Kagome's family in her room.

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome's mother smiled.

"Hi" he replied. Kagome was looking better. She had a little bit more color than before.

"Do you think I could talk to Kagome, alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't see the point she can't hear you. She is sleeping" Souta said.

"Souta, be quite" Kagome's mom said.

"Ok course you can Inuyasha" she smiled and they all left the room.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. He brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Kagome, I'm here now. You can wake up" Inuyasha said. Nothing happened.

"Kagome please!" again nothing.

"I love you. I need you to wake up. I don't think I can live without you" nothing happened. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. The something came to his mind. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. When Inuyasha pulled way Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" he smiled.

"It's good to be back" She laughed. Kagome's mom heard the laugh and came to the door. Kagome moved her bed so she could sit up.

"I love you" Inuyasha said as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Really?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah" Inuyasha kissed her.

"Good because I love you too" She smiled and kissed him.

"Oh thank god!" she ran in. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and started blushing. Kagome's mom ran over to her and started hugging her.

"Mom, I need to breathe" Kagome gasped.

"I am sorry honey it's just I almost lost my baby last night. Then the doctors were sure when or if you would wake up. I need to get your brother and grandfather." She hurried out of the room.

"I don't think there is any chance you could jump out that window with me" Kagome said.

"Now why would I do that?" Inuyasha smiled.

"So I don't have to deal with family" Kagome smiled and gave her best puppy dog face.

"That's not going to work on me. Your family has been worried. Deal with it" Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome again.

"Gross Inuyasha why would you want to kiss my sister" Souta said making himself known.

"Souta aren't you the one who said you wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to be together?" Kagome's mother said.

"Well…um…yeah I guess so" Souta looked down at his feet. Everyone laughed. Just then a nurse came in and saw that Kagome was up and talking.

"Your up that is surprising. I'll go tell the doctor about this" she left to go talk to the doctor. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and whispered in her ear. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

A doctor came in and checked Kagome.

"It looks like you have made a full recovery" the doctor said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha kissed her.

That all for now. It's not over so don't think it is


	16. Where Is Kagome?

Still don't own Inuyasha……damn.

Chapter 16

It been a week and Kagome is out of the hospital. The doctors were surprised at Kagome's full recovery. Inuyasha and Kagome spend all most all there time together. Graduation is in two weeks and everyone is looking forward to it more that Kagome will live.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they walked hand in hand home from school.

"How about a movie?"

"Sound great" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You always say that" Kagome looked at him.

"Well, you come up with great ideas"

"Your not just saying thing like that cause I was sick and almost die" Kagome pulled away from him.

"Ok maybe a little. I can't help it I almost lost you" Inuyasha said. His (cute) ear dropped a little.

"Well, I didn't so stop it ok" Kagome started to walk ahead.

"Ok, I'll try" Inuyasha caught up to her. Arrived at Kagome's house.

"You want to come in?" Kagome said as she started up the stair.

"Sure…" Inuyasha was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello? But..but..but..fine" Inuyasha said and then he hung up the phone.

"I got too got but I'll call you later" Inuyasha kissed Kagome and walked off.

Kagome walked up the rest of the steps and in to her house.

"I'm home mom" She yelled out. Rin walked into the room.

"She is not here"

"Oh where is she?" Kagome sat down and turned on the TV.

"She found out that I got an apartment and went out shopping for a housewarming gift" Rin laughed.

"I though you already moved in?" Kagome asked.

"I did but your mom has been so busy at work she didn't realize till I came today to get the last of my stuff"

"How funny" Kagome smiled. The two sat down and watched TV to together.

**Somewhere else**

"Master everything is ready" a small voice said.

"Very good Shippo" a voice said.

"May I ask a question, master?" Shippo said.

"Go ahead"

"What are your plans for Lady Kagome" Shippo asked.

"Don't worry about it. Now go to the kitchen and eat your meal before I decide to take it way from you again" the voice said coldly.

Shippo ran away quickly.

"My lovely Kagome soon you will be mine" the voice coldly laughed.

**Back with Kagome**

A cold shiver went down Kagome's spine causing her to tense up.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I don't know I just got this bad feeling all of a sudden" the two continued to watch TV.

**With Inuyasha**

"What do you want?" Inuyasha walked into his father study.

"I wanted to talk to you so sit down and don't give me an attitude"

"Feh" Inuyasha said as he sat down in a chair.

"Now as you know you are about to graduate high school'

"No shit" Inuyasha said.

"What did I say about attitude?" His father said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to listen.

"Being that it is about time you started fallowing in the family foot steps. You will start working in my law firm while going to law school"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha almost fell out of his chair.

"Being in this family you have to do certain things. Becoming a lawyer is one of them. Now I will be nice and do the same thing I did to Fluffy that I did to you"

"What is that?"

"Will not force you to get married until you are 25"

"I have to get married!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes but unlike my father I am not forcing you to do it right out of High school"

"What will you do if I don't agree with this?"

"You will agree because it would be a huge dishonor and lack of pride if you didn't. I know you care largely about pride and honor"

"Are you going to tell me who to marry too" Inuyasha raised his eye brow.

"No you can pick who you are going to marry but if I had any thought it the manner I would go with that cute girl Kagome you have been seeing"

"Dad!" Inuyasha blushed.

"What? I was just saying"

**Back to Kagome**

The phone stared to ring and Rin got out up to get it.

"Kagome it's for you" she looked over at her. Kagome got up and went to the phone. Rin handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Kagome?"

"Yes this is her"

"Oh good. I'm your nabor that lives at 201. Anyways the mail man gave me a package that is addressed to you from some reason. If you're not busy could you pick it up?"

"No problem I'll be right over" Kagome said.

"Oh good! See you soon" the person hung up the phone.

"Hey Rin I got to go there is a package for me at 201. They want me to pick it up" Kagome yelled out.

"Ok don't take to long" Rin called after her.

Kagome walked down her street as she was passing Inuyasha's house she heard Inuyasha yell out.

"WHAT!" Kagome just laughed as she pasted by. Kagome walked up to 201. The house was a one story and needed a new coat of paint. Kagome knocked on the door. When she touched the door it opened. She poked her head in.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Come on in Kagome. I'm in here" Kagome slowly walked into the darkly lit house.

"Where are you?" Kagome asked.

"Right behind you" a voice said. Then Kagome was plunged into total darkness.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha walked up to his room thinking about what his father had said. When he picked up his phone and called Kagome's house.

"Hello?" Rin answered the phone.

"Hey Rin it Inuyasha"

"Hey Inuyasha how are you doing?"

"I'm fine is Kagome there?"

"No you just missed her should be home in a couple of minutes if you want to come by"

"Ok thanks"

Inuyasha hung up the phone and dialed Kagome's cell phone. The phone rang a couple of times.

"Hello you have reached Kagome's cell phone (laugh) I can't come (laugh) to the phone (laugh) but please leave a …Inuyasha stop that… leave a message and I'll (laugh) get back to you as soon as I can. _BEEP!_

"Hey Kagome, it me Inuyasha. Give me a call when you can"

Inuyasha walked over to his computer and say that Miroku and Sango were online

Miroku – **sexymonk4u**, Sango – **Demonkillerahead**, Inuyasha – **Sexydogboy**

**Sexydogboy – **Hey guys

**sexymonk4u** - Hey

**Demonkillerahead** -Hi

**Sexydogboy** - What's new?

**sexymonk4u** - Nothing really

**Demonkillerahead** -Hey where's Kags

**Sexydogboy** - I don't know

**Demonkillerahead** -What do you mean?

**Sexydogboy** - I called her house and sees out

**sexymonk4u** - Weird

**Demonkillerahead** -How so?

**sexymonk4u** -Inuyasha and Kagome are always together

**Demonkillerahead** -Lol true

**Sexydogboy** - Bite me

**sexymonk4u** -No thanks I'll leave that to Kagome

**Sexydogboy – **Don't make me kick your ass.

**Demonkillerahead** - So other than not knowing where Kagome is what is new with you

**Sexydogboy** - My ass of a father told me today that I am joining the family law firm and have to get married by 25.

**Demonkillerahead** -Wow that sucks

**sexymonk4u** Who you going to marry

**Sexydogboy** - I don't know I have like 8 years

**sexymonk4u** That's good

**Sexydogboy** - How so

**sexymonk4u** Well if I doesn't work with Kagome you still have time to find someone else

**Sexydogboy** - What do you mean doesn't work

**sexymonk4u** Nothing I was just saying

**Sexydogboy** - Why would it not work. Are you trying to say something

**sexymonk4u** No

**Demonkillerahead** - Calm down Inuyasha

**Sexydogboy - ** feh

**Sexydogboy had signed off**

**Demonkillerahead** –way to go dumb ass

**sexymonk4u – **Sorry

**Demonkillerahead** - it ok

**sexymonk4u** so

**Demonkillerahead** - so are you coming over tonight

**sexymonk4u** - yeah what time do your parents leave

**Demonkillerahead** - 9

**sexymonk4u** - See ya then

**Demonkillerahead** - See ya then

**Demonkillerahead has signed off**

**sexymonk4u has signed off**

Inuyasha walked out of his room and headed over to Kagome's house. He knocked on the door and Rin let him in.

"Kagome should be here in a little bit" Rin walked back over to couch and started watching TV. Inuyasha joined her while waiting.

After about ten minutes Kagome's mom walked into the room holding some bags.

"Where is Kagome? I need her help with something" She asked.

"She went to the nabor that lives at 201" Rin said.

"Why would she go there? No one lives there" Mrs. H said. Inuyasha started listen to them.

"What do you mean no one lives there?" Rin asked.

"They moved out when Kagome went to the hospital the first time"

"Did Kagome know that?" Rin stood up.

"She might not have she had bigger issues to think about at them time"

"I'm going to check this out" Inuyasha said as he stood up. He walked out the door ad headed to the house.

**With Kagome**

Kagome woke up in a dark cold room. She slowly stood up. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She touched the back of her head where most of the pain was coming from. She gasped as she touched a bump.

Suddenly a door opened up and a small demon came in. He turned on a light and walked toward Kagome.

"You need to sit down" he said.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Where am I?" Kagome asked

"My name is Shippo. Master wanted you here that is why you are here." Shippo said as he walked up to Kagome. He handed her two pills and a glass of water.

"What are these" She asked.

"They will help you with your head. I bet it is killing you, huh?"

"Yeah, thank you" Kagome took the pills and drank the water.

"Your welcome" he smiled big.

"Why the big smile?"

"You said thank you to me. No one says thank you ever often to me"

"Well I'm glad to make you happy" Kagome smiled.

"You're nice"

"SHIPPO" a voice yelled out.

"Oh I got to go" Shippo said as quickly ran out. The door slammed closed and locked.

-0-0-0-0

OK. POLL TIME

Who should die?

1. Kagome

2. Shippo

3. Inuyasha

4. Master

Should Inuyasha ask Kagome to marry him?

1. Yes

2. No

3. They should just screw around till Kagome get pregnant then marry

What should happen to Sango and Miroku?

1. They get married

2. Die in car crash

3. Run away together

4. brake up other then "messing around"

Who should Master be?

1. Kikyou

2. Naraku

3. Koga

4. Hojo

What's dose Master want?

1. Kagome's power

2. Kagome's body

3. Kagome's life

Ok people please review my story and tell me what you think. I need to know so I won't get writer's block.


	17. Sorry just a note

I owned Inuyasha but they took it away…….damn

Ok the polls are in. If you reviewed after at wrote this I didn't count it, sorry.

Who should die?

1. Master -21

2. Shippo – 4

3. Kagome – 2

4. Inuyasha – 2

Should Inuyasha and Kagome marry?

1. Yes – 22

2. No – 0 (lol)

3. Screw around till Kagome is Pregnant than marry -3

What about Miroku and Sango?

1. Marry – 22

2. Die – 0

3. Runway – 1

4. Brake up – 1

Who is Master?

1. Kikyou – 7

2. Naraku – 15

3. Koga – 6

4. Hojo – 5

What doses Master want?

1. Kags power – 5

2. Kags body – 15

3. Kags life – 7

Ok before I start writing the chapter there are a few things I wanted to say.

First I never said Shippo was bad why would I? He is cute. A lot of you jumped to that. I don't know why.

Second even though I gave it as an option you guys weren't suppose to pick Koga as being master. If you remember he is god friends with Kagome and treats her like a SISTER.

Third I like they way a lot of you were thinking to "Random person" you hit what I was going to do about master right on. Good for you it was like you knew what I was going to do. You get a cookie now stay out of my head.


	18. Who is there?

Chapter 17

Inuyasha walked into the house. Inuyasha could faintly smell Kagome's scent in the front room. Other then the front room her scent wasn't any where else. Most of the rooms smell stale which wasn't abnormal for a house that no one had lived in for a few months.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked around for any sign of her. After he decided she wasn't there he headed back to Kagome's house. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" a young man answered.

"Hey Miroku it's me Inuyasha"

"I know I have caller ID"

"Shut up you ass. Kagome is missing, call Sango and come over to Kagome's house" Inuyasha closed his phone before Miroku could respond.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was sitting in her room talking to Shippo. She had yet to meet "Master" and whenever she asked Shippo about him he would change the subject.

"So where are your parents?" Kagome asked.

"They were killed when I was little"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok I don't really remember them" Shippo looked down at his hands.

"If I ever get out of here you should come with me. My mom would love you"

"Really!"

"Yep"

**With the Gang**

Everyone sat in Kagome's family room not saying a thing.

"I can't believe those bastards" Inuyasha yelled breaking the eerie silence.

"Which ones? The ones who took Kagome are the cops that say we have to wait 24 hours before reporting someone missing" Miroku said looking at the ground.

"Both" Inuyasha growled.

Just then Sesshoumor's, who had been leaning on a far off wall, cell phone rang.

"Talk, ok, ok, really, ok where, ok, thanks, ya ya I know if anyone asks it wasn't you" he closed his phone. Everyone stared at him in wonder.

"Well I have an idea of where she is"

"What! Where!" Inuyasha said jumping up.

"My source says she was spotted being pulled out of a truck and taken it to the woods south of here.

"Then let's go" Sango said.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Sessouhmour all got up and left the others.

**With Kagome**

A moment later both Shippo and Kagome's attention went to the near by door due to its sudden opening, filling the room with just enough light to show off how really run down and gloomy it was.

"Whose there?" Kagome asked in a voice that she hoped sounded braver then she actually was.

"It's him" Shippo hid behind her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"That is not what I would be concerned with Little Sister!"

I know it short but it is what I got to help break my writers block. Sorry. Please review and help me.


	19. Where is Kagome again?

Ok, Sorry for making the last chapter so short. I will try to make this one longer. After this chapter I might not update for a while. I have a heavy work load for my school semester this year. Also please review I need some ideas.

Oh yeah I haven't decided weather or not Master is going to be Kikyou or not.

Chapter 18

Inuyasha and the gang drove to the forest and parked in a nearby parking lot.

"Do you smell that?" Sesshomaru said when they all got out of the car.

"Yeah" Inuyasha growled.

"What do you two smell" Miroku asked.

"Kagome' Sesshomaru said.

"When why did Inuyasha growl?" Sango asked.

"Because of the smell that is with Kagome's scent" Inuyasha said in a low growl.

"Why did you call her little sister?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo go clean the main room" master yelled at him.

"No, I want to know why you called her little sister" he said again.

"Shippo go" Kagome said softly.

Shippo looked at his master then to Kagome and back to his master. The two had their eyes locked on each other. Slowly Shippo got up and walked past his master to the door. His master raised his hand and slammed it into Shippo's head. Shippo flew thru the air and slammed into a wall with a sickening thud. He fell to the ground and didn't move an inch. Instead a pool of blood started to form under him. He was dead.

"You … you killed him" Kagome screamed

"Well, he was becoming a bother" Kagome looked over at Shippo's body then over to her sibling. Her vision went all blue she didn't know what was happen to her. She wasn't scared all she could think about was she need to get out of there before she suffered the same fate as Shippo.

Her hands started to glow blue along with her eyes. Suddenly a ball of blue light shot out of her hands and straight to her older sibling. The ball blasted thru the wall. Kagome could see forest on the other side. She looked over at her sibling and saw it had been knocked out. She ran to the whole and jumped out. She had known idea where she was so she picked a direction and ran.

"Did you guys hear that?" Miroku asked.

"No shit head we are all deaf" Inuyasha snapped at him. They all started running toward the sound of the blast.

Before long Inuyasha and the others came to a small clearing. To there surprise at the same time Kagome appeared on the other side.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. _Inuyasha!_ She turned around and looked at where she had come from. Then everything from what had happened to her came rushing to her. She collapsed to the ground and started crying.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome collapse he bolted to her. He wrapped his arms around her in hopes of making her stop crying.

"Kagome are you ok? I was so worried about you" He hugged her.

"Mom" Kagome said.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Mom" was all she said.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked softly.

"Mom"

"That is all she has said" Inuyasha looked at the others.

"Mom" she said weeping her tears then got up.

"Kagome where are you going?" Miroku asked as he watches Kagome start to walk away.

"Mom" she called back.

"Let us take you there. You are 3 miles away from your house" Inuyasha called out. Kagome stopped in her tracks. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Inuyasha got and walked over to her.

"Come on lets go to mom" He said softly. The others walked over to them. Then they all started to walk back to the car. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist the whole time. She leaned her head on his chest as they walked. Whenever someone would try to ask her about what had happened or who took her. She would answer with a mom or just not answer at all. When they got to the car they all got in. Kagome got as close to Inuyasha as she could. She might as well have been on his lap. Inuyasha ran his finger threw her hair not pushing the issues. She just stared out the window as they drove.

When they got to her namberhood she sat up straight. When they pulled up to her house she barely waited for the car to stop before she jumped out and ran to her house.

"MOM! Mom mom!" She screamed as she yelled.

"What the hell! Crazy Bitch!" Inuyasha screamed.

Unlike Kagome the others waited till Sesshomaru had parked the car before getting out.

When they walked in they saw Kagome's brother and grandfather waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Before anyone could ask the grandfather talked.

"Kagome is upstairs with her mother. If I were you I would just wait till they were done talking" Everyone understood and went to sir down. After an hour Kagome's mom came downstairs.

"Kagome just fell asleep. I know you all want to talk to her but I think it is best if you all wait till tomorrow. Come around noon" She smiled. Everyone but Inuyasha got up and left.

"Do you think I could just take a peek at her?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Inuyasha, I know you love my daughter but right now I think letting her sleep would be best"

"Ok" Inuyasha sighed. He got up and left. Kagome's mother watched Inuyasha leave. When he was gone she turned to her father and son.

"Souta, I want you to go and play in you room till I call you for dinner"

"What can't I stay down here?" he asked in almost a begging way.

"If you stay down here you are doing homework" Souta not wanting that left. She watched him walk up the stairs and waited till she heard his door close.

"Dad, I need to talk to you"

"It seems a little odd that you wouldn't let Inuyasha see Kagome. Care to explain"

"Yes and when I am done that would have been the easiest part to tell you"

Inuyasha walked over to his house. The look on Kagome's face was so depressing he just wanted to be with her. He walked in to his house and went straight to his room. It was going to be a long night. After what seemed like forever of trying to sleep he got up and signed on to his computer. He saw Miroku and Sango were also on. Miroku – **sexymonk4u**, Sango – **Demonkillerahead**, Inuyasha – **Sexydogboy** **Sexydogboy** – Hey guys what's up?

**Demonkillerahead- **Hi Nothing right now

**sexymonk4u – **hey nothing here

**Sexydogboy** - When are you guys going over to see Kagome?

**sexymonk4u – **around noon.

**Demonkillerahead – **Don't forget to pick me up

**sexymonk4u – **I won't. Don't you trust me?

**Demonkillerahead – What 'bout u?**

**Sexydogboy** - I got there a couple of minutes before you

**Sexydogboy** – Why do you think Kagome wouldn't talk to us?

**Demonkillerahead – Who knows we'll find out tomorrow?**

**Sexydogboy – fuck I want to know now**

**sexymonk4u – aw dose a certain doggie need love**

**Sexydogboy** - go to hell

**sexymonk4u – I'll just take that as a yes**

**Demonkillerahead – Miroku you are leaning toward getting your ass kicked**

**Sexydogboy** lol got that right.

**Demonkillerahead** - I'm going to go now see ya tomorrow

**sexymonk4u** - see ya later

**Sexymonk4u** has signed off

**Demonkillerahead** has signed off.

Inuyasha got off his computer and tried to fall asleep.

The next day Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's house. He knocked on the door and waited. Souta answered and smiled when he saw Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kagome"

"Oh, she's not here" Souta started to close the door.

"What do you mean she's not here" he questioned him.

"Well around 3 am in the morning mom and Kagome got into the car and drove off somewhere. I asked my grandfather where they were when I woke up. He said that Kagome need to see a special person and would be back in a week and a half"

"A week!" Inuyasha was very shocked.

"And a half" Souta added.

"What am I going to do for a week and a half" Souta just shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.

Inuyasha walked out to the side walked when Sango and Miroku arrived.

"Hey Inuyasha. Why so shocked?" Sango asked.

"Her mother told us to come back at noon knowing" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Knowing what?" Miroku looked at him.

"Knowing that they would already be gone" Inuyasha looked at the two.

LEAVING IT THERE

Where is Kagome? Who is Master? Review or else


	20. Coming Home

I don't own Inuyasha.

To all my reader sorry it has taken so long to update. My classes have been keeping me busy.

Last Time

"_Hey Inuyasha. Why so shocked?" Sango asked._

"_Her mother told us to come back at noon knowing" Inuyasha mumbled._

"_Knowing what?" Miroku looked at him._

"_Knowing that they would already be gone" Inuyasha looked at the two._

Now

"What do you mean knowing that they would already be gone?" Sango asked. She was stumped at the fact that Kagome's mom could pull something over on them like that.

"Well, apparently last night Kagome and her mom got into the car and left." Inuyasha said.

"When is she coming back? Is she coming back?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah she is coming back. We not going to see her for a week and a half though"

After a couple of minutes of standing a dark blue car with tinted windows drove up and parked behind Miroku's car. Much to everyone's surprise Sesshomaru got out.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have business to tend too" he said. The walked past them and up to Kagome's house.

"What the fuck" Inuyasha yelled.

"This doesn't make any since" Sango said.

The three waited for an hour outside of Kagome's house wanting to see what Sesshomaru was doing there. When he came out of the house he walked past them without saying a think.

"What a jerk" Sango mumbled.

Very slowly a week and two days went by. Inuyasha got more and antsier as time went on.

"Ok Kagome. You are going to be fine" a doctor in a white coat said. "You can go home today if you like"

"What if he comes back?' Kagome asked.

"Well, from what you told me. I don't think Inuyasha is going to let you out of his sight" the two stood up.

"Thank you Doctor" Kagome gave him a quick hug and left the room. She went into the waiting area where her mom was sitting.

"Well?" she asked.

"He said I can go home today if I want" Kagome smiled.

"Then let's go" the two walked out to their car. All the way home Kagome didn't say a thing she only looked at her hands"

"Kagome, are you going to tell Inuyasha?" Her mom asked as they turned onto her street.

"I can't, I don't want to" she whispered.

"You going to have too"

"No, he won't like me any more" Kagome said as tears filled her eyes.

"How could you think that? Inuyasha would never. He loves you too much" the pulled into their driveway.

"If you want him to know you tell him because I'm not going too" Kagome got out of the care and headed to her room.

Miroku – **sexymonk4u**, Sango – **Demonkillerahead**, Inuyasha – **Sexydogboy **

**Demonkillerahead – **I am so bored

**Sexydogboy – **Well don't Bitch to me about it

**sexymonk4u – **wow

**Sexydogboy – **what

**sexymonk4u – **You are up tight

**Sexydogboy – **Shut the fuck up

**Demonkillerahead – **Calm down Inuyasha. Kagome is coming home tomorrow

**sexymonk4u – **Finally maybe she can unwind Inuyasha. If you know what I mean

**Demonkillerahead **– Bite me

**sexymonk4u – **I'll leave that up to Kagome

**Demonkillerahead **– Miroku shut up

**sexymonk4u – **anything for you my love

**Demonkillerahead – **pervert

**sexymonk4u **– What?

**MikoKitten **– Hey

**Sexydogboy – **Kagome

**sexymonk4u – **Kagome

**Demonkillerahead – **Kagome

**MikoKitten – **What

**Sexydogboy has signed off**

**MikoKitten – **what did I say? Is Inuyasha mad at me?

**Demonkillerahead – **Why would he be mad at you?

**sexymonk4u – **Where have you been?

**MikoKitten – **I don't want to talk about it

**MikoKitten has signed off**

**sexymonk4u **– WTF?

**Demonkillerahead - **?

**sexymonk4u – **She left!

**Demonkillerahead **– I'm guessing Inuyasha just jumped into Kagome's room

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha in her room.

"Inuyasha…" she looked at her hands.

Inuyasha just stood there looking at Kagome.

"I'm sorry I…" Kagome started to say but was stopped by Inuyasha's lips crushing into her own.

I know it is short. Sorry. Please review


	21. The truth

Hello every one! I am back did you miss me?

Last time

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha in her room.

"Inuyasha…" she looked at her hands.

Inuyasha just stood there looking at Kagome.

"I'm sorry I…" Kagome started to say but was stopped by Inuyasha's lips crushing into her own.

Chapter 20

Inuyasha pulled out of the kiss. He hugged Kagome tightly and breathed in her scent. When he pulled back he looked at Kagome. She just started at his shirt.

"Look at me," Inuyasha said. Kagome did move her eyes.

"Please" Inuyasha said in an almost begging way.

Outside the room Kagome's mother walked by. She heard what Inuyasha said. She opened the door and looked at them. Kagome looked at her mother with deep sadness in her eyes.

"Inuyasha could you come here for a moment. I need to talk to you and tell you something" Kagome's mom said. A flash of fear went across Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha noticed the fear. He decided to go with her mom. Whatever Kagome was hiding he was going to find out. Kagome's mom left the room fallowed by Inuyasha. Being left alone Kagome started to think.

"He is going to hate me. How could he not. I am worthless now" She though "I need to talk to someone. Well, I can't talk to my mom right now. I'll find Sango." Kagome wrote a quick note then walked out her door. She could hear her mother down the stairs.

"I can't go that way" She though. She went back to her room. She jumped out the open window and on to a near tree. She quickly went down the tree and headed over to Sango's house.

To say Sango was shocked when she opened her front door and saw Kagome was an understatement. Sango had a million questions but when she saw the look on Kagome's face she silenced herself.

"Can we talk?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, let's go to my room" The two walked to Sango's room.

"I thought you would be talking to Inuyasha right now" Sango said as she plopped on her bed.

"I…I had to get away from him" Kagome said quietly.

"Why? He has been worried sick about you"

"I didn't want to see him after he found out the truth about me"

"What truth?"

"It is a long story"

"I have the time"

"Just promise me one thing" Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Don't think any different of me when I am done"

"I promise"

Back at Kagome's house

Kagome's mom sat on the couch in the living room and waited for Inuyasha to join her.

"Inuyasha, when you went to the woods did you smell anything odd?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at her with a questionable gaze.

"I smell this one guy who I hate but other than that nothing"

"Who was is?"

"Naraku"

Kagome's mom sighed then she rubbed her face.

"Inuyasha there is something you need to know. Kagome doesn't want you to know this because she thinks you will think of her differently. I on the other hand think you should know this. I know how much you love Kagome and how much you would protect her so she wouldn't get hurt"

Inuyasha clenched his fist. He didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Before I get to my story there are something's about Kagome that you don't know. As you know Kagome has a little brother named Souta. What you didn't know was that Kagome has an older half brother. His name is Naraku. When I was younger I fell in love with a cat demon. The cat demon was named Fire. He had just lost his mate whom he had had a son with. After some time I became his mate. I then had Kagome"

"Kagome is a hayou? She doesn't look like it or smell like one?" Inuyasha said.

"She is part miko too so she hides her demon part"

"Why?"

"Let me continue and you will find out"

Inuyasha sat not saying anything else.

"When Kagome was 4 her father died. Naraku was around 16 so I let him stay with me. He was Kagome's brother so I didn't think anything about it."

"So she is like me and Sessey. Why would that matter to her?"

"Then I noticed a change in Naraku and how he acted around Kagome. He was getting to close to her for my taste. I was walking past Kagome's room one night and I heard her crying. I went to see what was wrong. When I got up to her what I saw will be burned in my memory. She was cut up and bloody all over. She…she had told…me that" Kagome's mom started to tear up. "She told me that Naraku had paid her a nightly visit. That bastard raped my baby. She was only 4 and he did that to her. We left that night. We stayed at a hotel and the next day I called the police. They locked him up but it didn't matter he kept sending Kagome messages. I moved a new city to the house we are in today. I met Souta dad and we started a family over again. It took a long time for Kagome to recover from it. Even thought you met her a year after she has been seeing a doctor for the past 13 year. She had finally stopped seeing her doctor before her sickness happened. I am not sure how Kagome is going to act. All that I ask is that you be gentle"

Inuyasha sat in shock with all that he had learned.

"I am going to talk to her" He said. He walked up to her room to find nothing. Kagome wasn't there. He noticed a note and read it.

Dear Inuyasha,

I am sorry I am not here. I was too

scared of what you might think of

me. I am nothing but dirt. I am

worthless and tainted. I understand

that you never want to see me again.

Just know that I will always love you.

I am sorry I lied to you all these years.

Kagome

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kagome was gone again.

--Ok that is all for know tell me what you think


	22. In the End

Chapter 21

Kagome walked back to her house from Sango's.

"I should call Inuyasha," Kagome said to herself. She pulled out her cell phone and called Inuyasha's cell.

"Hello?" she heard him say.

"Hey Inuyasha" she said some what sad and some what quiet.

"Kagome where are you?"

"I am on my way home from Sango. Do you want to meet me at the park? We probably need to talk"

"Probably? What the fuck Kagome"

"Ok we do. Just met me at the swings, ok?"

"Ok" Inuyasha hung up his phone. Kagome closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She headed over to the park that was half way between her house and Sango's. When she got there no one was there. She walked over a swing and sat down. She bent down putting her elbows on her knees and hands on her forehead.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

"Well, you could tell me why you ran off" a voice said. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha leaning on a tree.

"To be honest I am not sure why," Kagome looked down at her feet. "I just had to get out of there." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and stood in front of her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly.

"I guess I was just scared. I didn't want you to look at me differently. To see how dirty I was. How dirty I am," Kagome looked down at her feet still. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"She thinks she is dirty?" Inuyasha thought.

Kagome didn't say anything waiting for Inuyasha to leave. Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"Kagome," He whispered in her ear, "When we first met I told you I was I filthy half demon. You said you didn't care because it was something that you had no control over. Why for a minute would I think any less of you for something that some bastard did too you. I love you nothing is ever going to change that. There is nothing dirty about you. You have the purest heart I know." Inuyasha hold Kagome tightly as if she was going to disappear.

"I love you too Inuyasha but…"

"No. No buts. I am going to protect you. No one will ever hurt you because I will be there"

"Inuyasha, you can be with me forever. You have to fine a wife or mate sooner or later. Same with me" Kagome said and for the first time looked up at Inuyasha.

"Nope, I will be with you forever," Inuyasha let go of Kagome and knelt down in front of her. "Kagome you are my best friend in the whole world. I love you more than life itself. I can not think of a day without you. Will you be my wife, my mate, the mother of my pups till the end of time?"

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said with tears in her eyes, "Yes I will"

Inuyasha stood up and kissed Kagome.

After a few minutes of kissing Inuyasha pulled away.

"I think I should get you home it is getting chilly out" Inuyasha said as he wrapped he arm around Kagome's waist.

"Ok," Kagome said as they started walking towards her home.

On their walked they didn't say anything. They just walked enjoying the others company. When they got to Kagome's house she says that all the lights were turned off and her mother's car was gone.

"You want to come in?" Kagome asked.

"Won't your mom mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"First she not home. Second I don't want to be alone. And third no she would not mind because it is you." She leaned up and kissed him on his lips.

Some where across town.

Kagome's mom, brother, and grandfather were about to walk into movie. Before Mrs. H could walk in a police officer stopped her.

"Oh hey Jim," she looked at the officer, "How have you been?"

"I'm good. I wanted to tell you something"

"Ok"

"A week ago a couple of my officers were searching a site where a potential bomb had gone off. The 2 demon officer that were in the group told me that they smelled Naraku. We looked all over for a body but could not find one. We believe he is still alive and out there. I wanted to tell you so you could warn Kagome."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," She smiled, "Inuyasha is going to protect and take care of her"

THE END

Tell me what you think


	23. NOTE

Hey everyone. I have gotten a lot a reviews on if I ended my story yes I did. I sorry but I felt like it was going no where. I plan on rewriting it making chapter longer and better. Bye for now

Tvsweetie


End file.
